1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector with a retainer and to a method of unlocking a retainer thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,579 and FIG. 13 herein disclose a connector with a retainer. With reference to FIG. 13, the connector 1 has a housing 2 and a retainer 3. The retainer 3 fits into a retainer-accommodating portion 4 that opens in a side surface of the housing 2 and directly locks terminal fittings. The outer surface of the fitted retainer 3 is flush with the side surface of the housing 2 so that a mating housing 5 or other member does not catch the retainer 3. The retainer 3 is engaged securely in the housing 2, and a disengaging jig is used to disengage the retainer 3. More particularly, the leading end of the disengaging jig is engaged with the retainer 3. A portion of the disengaging jig spaced from the leading end then is pivoted against an opening edge of the retainer accommodating portion 4 to lift and disengage the retainer 3. Thus, the disengaging jig functions as a lever and the opening edge of the retainer accommodating portion 4 functions as a fulcrum.
A distance between the opening edge of the retainer accommodating portion 4, as a fulcrum, and the leading end of the disengaging jig, as a point of action, is considerably shorter than a distance between a portion of the disengaging jig gripped by an operator (point of force application) and the opening edge of the retainer accommodating portion 4 (fulcrum). Thus, the retainer 3 cannot be lifted to a position where the retainer 3 can be disengaged unless the gripped portion of the disengaging jig is inclined significantly. Therefore, a sufficient operation range may not be ensured if an obstacle is present in the inclining direction of the disengaging jig, thereby making it difficult to disengage the retainer 3.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to facilitate disengagement of a retainer by a disengaging jig.